


The Problem

by nerdkate88



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Family, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdkate88/pseuds/nerdkate88
Summary: Find the Problem and Solve it. That's what High Command told Steelbeak to do. 
So he made a plan to eliminate his foe once and for all.





	

        Leather suits were not meant to get wet. They were meant to show off the wealth and sophistication of a high-class villain worthy of being F.O.W.L.s best, not get crusty and hard from yet another quote unquote "heroic trouncing" from Saint Canard's number one annoyance. Steelbeak fumed as he re-adjusted his suit to make sure it didn't dry in any awkward positions or get uncomfortably crusty. Not only would it be terribly chafing, but it would be a terrible fashion faux-pas to wear a suit less than perfect while thwarting ones arch-enemy. Then again, it would help if he actually managed to thwart his arch-enemy occasionally. Not being able to defeat the dipstick that flapped in the night was a business faux-pas if any ever existed, especally for F.O.W.L.s best. Darkwing Duck was a traveling circus at best, even an Eggman should be able to take him on and win. It simply wasn't fair. As Steelbeak sat, brooding over his ruined suit and bruised ego, his watch began to vibrate and one look at caller ID revealeda terrifying site – his bosses. He practically scrambled to answer it before the beep.

        "Oh, High Command!" He straightened himself up and re-adjusted the silk pajamas he was wearing in lue of a suit. He'd admit, he was nervous, mostly due to his latest disaster of a mission. 

        "So. You lost the thermoblaster." They said, with a sense of finality. There was no room for argument, and even if there was Steelbeak wouldn't try. There was zero point in arguing with the High Command unless you were keen on an "Early Retirement" – which he certainly wasn't keen on.

        "You lost it much like you lost our bear robot. And trillions of dollars tied up in other schemes!" High Command begin to raise their voice, and Steelbeak couldn't help but shrink into himself a little bit. All of the leaders that made up High Command possessed cold, cool voices that rarely betrayed emotion. Unless they were furious, in which case it betrayed a lot of emotion. A lot of angry emotion. 

        "But High Command, sirs, you don't understand." A moment of courage overtook him. "Darkwing Duck, he-he's stronger than you think! And his sidekick is - well - tall and..."

        "SAVE IT!" High Command bellowed, quickly reminding Steelbeak exactly why he didn't want to argue with the bosses. "That idiotic menace isn't even a blip on our radar, he shouldn't be a problem. The problem is with you."  They paused for effect before they continued. "Recently, we at F.O.W.L. have been... questioning your loyalty to our company." Steelbeaks jaw dropped. "Recently you've been failing at every turn, most unprofessionally. Now we don't want to be so quick to lose our Top Agent, but if there's even any doubt that you're double-crossing us..."

        "Oh no, no sir, never!" Steelbeak nervously laughed, trying to sound confident in himself and failing miserably.

        "I didn't think so. Now, I want you to figure out the problem, solve the problem, and save our name from being the next disgrace!" High Command's voice changed, going from strong to cool in an instant. "Are we clear?"

        "A...as crystal, boss!"

        "Good." They ended the call with the same finality as from before and Steelbeak let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Curse that Darkwing Duck. Why did he always have to get involved?  If he hadn't been in the right place at the right time, he wouldn't be in this mess at all! 

        "Find the problem and solve it..." He murmured back to himself, going back to finish treating his leather suit. Then it clicked. He knew the problem! It was obvious! Almost every time he had been defeated, almost every time his plans had gone south, it wasn't because of Darkwing Duck. It was that little kid's fault. The one that followed Darkwing around everywhere, like his own personal cheerleader. It was always her fault he failed, she was the root of all of his grievances. If she hadn't run into his bear bot, if she hadn't ruined his plan to stop the world from spinning, he wouldn't be in this mess. If there was a way to get her to leave him alone, to get her out of the picture once and for all,he'd be practically unstoppable and F.O.W.L. woudn't ever doubt his loyalty again. He smirked, plans forming in his head as he went to hang up his suit to finish air drying.  Sure that kid had screwed him over before, but now if was his turn to get her back tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the prolouge of my story! Hope you enjoyed it! It's my first attempt at writing DWD fanfiction, and I hope I did the fandom justice. See you next time!


End file.
